Oblivion
by Abyssal Lore 14
Summary: The Covenant have once again glassed a planet in the name of the Forerunners. However, the wrathful vengeance of a rebel human fleet will bring one supreme commander to face of a known Covenant threat.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Halo. That right belongs to 343 Industries. However, originals like Oblivion are mine.

**Author's Note:** This is the first fanfiction I have ever posted. This was written when I was going crazy over the Halo universe. This is about a sangheili supreme commander and his fleet getting beaten by a rebel human fleet which has through the Covenant a little off kilter as the commander is an expert at ambush and vengeance. Also, I know this isn't quite poetic but it still counts as a poem. Please give me some critical advice and no flames. Now I present to you:

**Oblivion**

Silent stars  
Glittering over the alien ships  
Hanging over a flaming planet  
The communications overlapping and echoing triumph

The supreme commander hisses victory  
The human heretics are weeded from this system  
Soon they will return to the holy city  
Cheering victory all the way

Suddenly, the cheers become cries of surprise  
For an explosion of blues sends forth ripples throughout the fleet  
Ending the victorious cheering into surprised cries an eerie, tense silence

The supreme commander calls for footage on the main screen  
Of the moments when the explosion occurred  
Quickly it is revealed that a flag ship has been blown to pieces  
By one unseen  
Reeking havoc upon the fleet's leadership

The supreme commander utters the word,  
"Oblivion!"  
And on cue  
A human vessel appears, painted black with the human words,  
"Lady Liberty's Justice"  
Sprawled gold across the side  
Silently confirming his word

The Lady Liberty's Justice fires again  
Another ship hit but not destroyed  
Quickly sending it into distress and left weaponless against this foe

The commander growls and opens a channel to the broken ship  
Calling for it to retreat to safety  
Only to see another ship hit  
Many following suite

"Oblivion..."

The word is a near whisper now  
The Lady Liberty's Justice turning towards him and his flag ship as if responding to his whisper  
Slowly advancing towards him  
Other nameless human ships uncloaking behind it  
Giving his wounded fleet the dread they had never known

"Oblivion!  
Curses upon you and your species!  
Curse you, heretic pirate!  
Curse your ships and blasphemous ways!  
I will hunt you down like the cowardly beast you are!"

As his words left his mouth  
The commander ordered all able ships to fire  
Brightening the starlight space into a blazing sun of blues and golds

The fierce battle that followed  
Rained devastation upon on both human and Covenant fleets  
But no matter how fierce the commander's forces fought  
The humans and their ships had gained the upper hand

The commander soon sat in silence  
The crew shaken by the sight of their fleet left drifting in space

"Oblivion..."

The Lady Liberty's Justice turned

"Damn you..."

The supreme commander spat out his purple blood  
His crew lay dead or dying

"Oblivion..."

An open link reached his ears, calling,  
"Supreme commander!  
I know you live  
I offer you honor  
As I have dishonored you to the point of death  
Meet me on Fade 14  
The second world in system  
And duel me to the death!"

Honor?  
How does a human know of sangheili honor?  
This vile creature that preyed upon Covenant ships...

He spoke  
"Oblivion. This I ask you  
If I die on that foreign world  
Defile my corpse or whatever you please with it  
But let my men live  
They should not suffer for their commander's sin."

"Give me a good fight  
And by all the gods and goddesses  
Should you die at my hands  
I will do just that!"

So down to the ocean world he went  
The world called Fading 14  
To where the pirate waited  
A stolen energy sword hilt in hand  
Waiting with a patience  
That he knew only a few warriors had

Here stood Oblivion  
The Pirate Queen of Humanity  
As he had heard the Kig-yar call her  
Reeking havoc on all whom that she could  
Wearing odd black garments more thickly on her right side than on her left  
An eye patch hiding her missing right eye with a scar from the crossing over the hidden emptiness  
Two more scars cut across the bridge of her nose in a thinned double 'X'  
Making her look most fierce

The commander lit his blade  
And Oblivion hers  
Circling each other until they charged each other  
Slicing at each others flesh  
'till finally Oblivion delivers the sanghelli commander a mortal blow

As he falls down to rest  
Oblivion catches him  
Laying gently him to rest on the soft green grass  
Whispering sweetly,  
"You have given me a good fight.  
Now rest in the halls of Valhalla,  
Where warriors dance and cheer in forever victory.  
Rest there and wait for me  
So we may duel again in endless joy.  
Until then, I keep my end of the deal  
And allow them to live.  
Farewell, brave warrior. Farewell."

He gasped his last and closed his green-blue eyes  
Fading into whatever paradise awaited him  
And to wait for this honorable pirate called Oblivion  
For that endless, joyful duel


End file.
